Many viewers are interested in interacting with the media content that they are viewing. In response, some content providers or other third parties have created applications for mobile devices that provide a viewer with a poll, a quiz, or other content relating to the programming provided by a particular content provider. For example, upon downloading an application corresponding to particular piece of media content (e.g., a particular television program), a viewer can use a mobile device to launch the content specific application which provides a quiz or other related content. This related content is often generated by a person that develops content for the content specific application relating to the particular content provided by the content provider.
However, generating content using these approaches can be costly and time consuming. In addition, some content does not have any associated supplemental content. This may disappoint some viewers and, in some cases, may cause certain viewers to cease watching the content that lacks associated supplemental content. Moreover, new content is constantly being distributed to viewers and, as such, it can be difficult to constantly generate new supplemental content.